warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
FutureRedirect
Reply to Future of Warzone * Exactly right - almost 100 percent of the files available ( mods/ai/etc) is available at speedy's download site. * Almost 100 percent of the (KNOWN) documentation is located on the documents site and at speedy's download site as a .chm windows file. * I do agree that the download needs to be thin... am wondering if possible to split into 56kb friendlier chuncks?? dunno... * We have the community out there - wandering about between the different forums - choosing to stay with one or the other group... no problem there... which leads me to the next statement - that which i have said before - we need a "supersite - one that is interconnected to each and every forum/site/group/etc. that is warzone... all it takes is a bit of code - a link. world wide community. done. centralized by not being in the center. maybe i just see things in a different way...dunno. lavcoyote25 Incubate It ! * Perhaps along with the links to all the sites (to pull it all together) we could also host 1 Page for each site with the direct to the site itself ? * Invite the site owners to submit the page art itself..... & descriptive text. * Btw.... been thinking about what Cowboy suggested & am leaning to * Using the Invision installed to set-up a * Basic 3-Division * The bbs called something like: * The Future of WZ Sandbox * The 3-forums: * New Content Incubator * BerliOS Redev Annex * Making WZ MP Better * I'll work on it this week... * Rman JackRman Jack Hope You Don't Mind but... did a bit of that after reading your note... hope it meets with what you had in mind. lavcoyote25 Totally Kwel * Don't mind at all..... :) * Glad to see it. * Same wave-length to me. * Net MP is critical. Making it better is key to WZ having any future. * Rman. Making Net MP Better: Long-Range * Net MP is absolutely critical to WZ having any future. * First angle of attack is 3-pronged, conjoined & long-ranged: * Game Rules / Logic redressed * Server-side Protected Protocols based on redressed Game Rules / Logic * Net Code redeved to above * Challenging.... will take the most time & effort in the Source Redev Cycle. * In the meanwhile..... it's up to new content to carry the load...... in LAN, SKI & CAM... * The Linux Port will also support till then. * Rman. Making Net MP Better: Short Range * Btw.... Until Net MP is tackled by the Source Redev Efforts on a code-level... * I've been thinking about ways of making Net MP better for a greater number of player's tastes... * So what I'm saying is that in the meanwhile there are indeed ways to improve the situation from its present state - stuff that can be done NOW... * I'll post those suggestions by & by.... * Pretty basic stuff too... * We could use the new Host Server to Incubate the proposed short-term remedies..... that will still be valid when the Code- Level Redev is implemented.. * The Short- Range & Long-Range actually dovetail quite nicely over time. * Rman. Flaws are so simple * Its interesting how I knew this would happen but apsolutely did not wish of it. My "personal" User page was mauled with other's edits and at no desire by my own. Boy I don't like Wiki setups ... * Here's that conversation where it was left off.. enjoy. * You suggest of "Game Rules / Logic redressed" and "Server-side Protected Protocols based on redressed Game Rules / Logic"... * I am partly assuming you say this in reflect to those high-oil maps and "no vtol / Mob. Artty / no half builds / etcetc.." rules people illustrate to only play on. * If your idea's have any connection to my assumption then I heed you to step carefully. To attempt to push the community or control their gaming methods, will cripple the ReDev project in a human heart-beat. * But if you wish to help those players control their desired rules, that would be beneficial. * Consider a global cease-fire until a build time is done. Even maybe a no-pass / no construct zone until the cease is done. * Consider a no rush, where players cannot cross over halfway of map on either X or Y midpoints. * No Mob Arty or Vtol settings, where it litterly prevents such actions. (allow technologies.. techs are inner-twined). * EtcEtc.. * Although these are long term, a great way to improve the multiplayer viewpoints are to look into the following: 1. Fix Connection Bugs, where some 2 people cannot play at the same time. Or some people have compelete impossibility of launching a game. 2. Correct crashing bugs. 3. Fix miss Gameplay bugs. Such as "ghost artillery". Take out never-dieing half builds (give a half finished structure a halflife based on its completion percentage). 4. Simple yet greatly tested corrections and leveling off of unbalances. BEFORE any new materials ever are introduced. -Willis Same ol same ol * I see the spirit here was a somewhat disingenuous gambit.. * "Game Rules / Logic" has absolutely nothing to do with what you assumed. * It is the basis of creating more secure net code useing protected protocol checks derived from the game logic as the Anti-cheat MO server-side. It's state of the art network security software tech. * To my knowledge no one edited your text. The assumption here was good-faith interaction. * If you donot want our good-faith interaction on this page you may certainly remove the entries. * Rman JackRman Jack 22:49, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) Not all people understand and utilize space the same * i am sure somewhere in amongst all this there is a warning - oh! yeah! right on the bottom of every page...in edit mode. ( Please note that all contributions to Warzone 2100 may be edited, altered, or removed by other contributors. If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly, then don't submit it here. You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or copied it from a public domain or similar free resource (see Project:Copyrights for details). DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION! ) * oh well no problem. anyways... the above conversations are part and parcel of willis's original statements... and having said that i respect his opinion to be alone on a page by himself. lavcoyote25 Yep... that's the scoop * Wiki is conceptually & structurally the antithesis of bb. * I like them both. Each serves different intentions & I'm thoroughly at ease in both. * You can see that "My Talk Page" has entries by Angela & Rush... * Knowing now that you want no interaction on your "Talk Page" I shall certainly not intrude though in this medium that sentiment is incongruous. * The interaction was actually a gesture of regard from the primary caretaker of this wiki - as plain as day. * Rman. In Sum * WZ Net MP is fundamentally broken. * HOW exactly ? Is no mystery. * WHAT has to be done exactly ? That too is no mystery. * That it is the single greatest challenge to redev is obvious. * That WZ has no future of any significance unless this is addressed - that too is plain. * That this issue supercedes all others in the Redev of WZ can only be denied if the future of WZ is considered irrlevant to any particular effort. * Personally I derive pleasure from working on new content which I then test & play within a LAN group where the broken state of WZ does not factor. Those experiences are pure joy in creating & fun in playing. * Since LAN is not viable for most gamers it would be a great boon for the Net option to afford those experiences to that majority of MP gamers. * Wheather the redev effort will ever get to that goal doesnot impact my positive experiences with WZ in any way. * Rman.